Scanty
Scanty (スキャンティ, Sukyanti) is a main character in the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt series. She is a female, red-colored demon, with green spikey hair, yellow/green eyes and fangs. She is the daughter of the mayor of Daten City , as well as the older of the demon sisters. Scanty is both Panty's counterpart and rival. Personality and Interests Scanty is obsessed with rules, regulations, and conformity, as opposed to Panty and Stocking's more erratic and unruly behavior. She is, however, quite excitable, and becomes extremely frustrated when things don't go her way. Her excitability is shown during situations that often unintentionally leads to her and Kneesocks' downfall. This can be seen in "...Of the Dead", when she jumps for joy, unknowingly spilling the demonic zombie serum and in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits" when she accidentally pushes the self-destruct button in her limo out of rage. Scanty is a high-class lady and she enjoys bringing pain and humiliation to others. Along with her sister, Kneesocks, she comes up with various schemes to kill or otherwise humiliate both Panty and Stocking. While the Anarchy sisters were away doing missions, the two demon sisters became the new queens of Daten City High, and used their influence to enforce a series of strict rules on the student body, which created strict order and normality. Abilities As Panty's counterpart, her ability is also being able to transform her panties into revolvers. She wears two black thongs, which can be transformed into a pair of revolvers, called "Double Gold Lacytanga" (ダブル・ゴールド・レーシータンガ, Daburu Gōrudo Rēshītanga), which can be combined to form a huge shotgun. Judging from Panty's ability to transform different type of guns out of panties, it can be presumed that Scanty is also capable to do the same ability. She can also shapeshift to a limited extent, concealing her horns and smoothing her hair for her appearance as a bride in "Panty + Brief". When Brief's rejection of her caused her to lose her temper, her horns reappeared and her hair returned to its normal look. In a recent promotional art piece released by Gainax, Scanty is revealed to be holding a chainsaw with the same black-gold color scheme of the demon sisters' weapons.http://i.imgur.com/eshEg.jpg (Mirror link) This could merely be a "what if" situation. Clothing Scanty is often seen wearing a rather plain beige-colored uniform which consists of a beige skirt, a beige suit and a dark red tie. Scanty's demon outfit seems to be inspired on BDSM. When in demon form, she wears a black leather mini-skirt, black high-heeled boots, a black bra, and several studded belts, collars and wristbands. She also has a horn pierced by what could be a miniature golden halo. She wears a rather unique black bathsuit in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits". She is also seen wearing wedding garb as a disguise in "Panty + Brief" when Brief's Dad announces the engagement of the mayor's daughter, the daughter being Scanty in said disguise, to Brief. Gallery scanty5.JPG|Scanty during transformation. scanty6.JPG|Scanty during transformation. 6-20.jpg|Scanty during transformation. Art of PSG vol1 007.jpg|Demon sisters & Brief's design. 073.jpg|Scanty's final design. 336954-vlcsnap_2011_01_03_02h57m26s221.png|Scanty and Kneesocks during transformation Scanty's Image Gallery Trivia *Scanty's eyes, hairstyle, and horns are drawn with a large number of curved lines to contrast her sister's design, which includes several straight lines. She also has one visible fang protruding from her lower lip, contrasting the visible fang on Kneesocks' upper lip. *Although Scanty is Panty's counterpart, Scanty has a larger bust size than her sister, Kneesocks, while Panty's size is smaller in comparison to Stocking. *Scantys hair was based off of Nia from Gainax's previous work, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *Like her sister, Scanty has a habit of rolling her R's, usually while saying "Rules." *If she does have a halo pierced into her horn, it might be a subtle indication that she's not completely a demon. Much like there were subtle designs in Stocking (corset and a love of bondage) that could've foreshadowed her reveal of being a demon. References Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Scanty Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Scanty Category:Main Characters